


Spot Conlon Knows Things

by PaperDragons



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperDragons/pseuds/PaperDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spot Conlon was far brighter than most people gave him credit for.  It wasn't school smarts that he had, he could read fairly well and knew enough to hold his own against the other newsies who'd had proper schooling.<br/>One thing he knew for sure was that Jack Kelly was in trouble.  Jack Kelly was in love with that Walkin' Mouth he'd had the audacity to bring over to Brooklyn when they were rallying the newsies for the strike.  The way Jack had been looking at the boy, well, Spot knew then and there that his old friend was riding a ship destined for the ocean floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spot Conlon Knows Things

Spot Conlon was far brighter than most people gave him credit for. It wasn't school smarts that he had, he could read fairly well and knew enough to hold his own against the other newsies who'd had proper schooling.  
One thing he knew for sure was that Jack Kelly was in trouble. Jack Kelly was in love with that Walkin' Mouth he'd had the audacity to bring over to Brooklyn when they were rallying the newsies for the strike. The way Jack had been looking at the boy, well, Spot knew then and there that his old friend was riding a ship destined for the ocean floor.  
After Jack and the Mouth had left, Spot sent a message to Racetrack Higgins, asking him to keep an eye or two on Jacky-Boy. 

Over the course of the strike, Spot allowed himself to get to know the Mouth- Davey, a bit more. He sill had Race reporting back to him when it came to Davey and Jack's doings. Race would head down to Brooklyn fairly regularly to tell Spot what was going on in Manhatten. And if Race ever stayed the night and scooted out of Spot's dives early in the morning looking a bit flushed with bruises around his collar, who would question it? Newsies in Manhatten might give Race some grief, but in Brooklyn, they knew they'd get soaked if they gave Race more than a look.  
From what Race told him (when he had control of his own mouth, but his words often came out in the form of gasps and moans), Jack and the Mouth are doing well. When Spot inquires as to wether or not they've fucked, Race gets all pink and embarrassed, indignantly telling Spot that he was keeping an eye on them from a distance, he wasn't watching them in the bedroom. His flustered state was enough to have Spot shoving him down to the floor, his mouth leaving angry marks across Race's neck. 

Spot Colon isn't known for his displays of affection. He's known for his sling shots and holier-than-thou attitude. But when Racetrack Higgins comes over to Brooklyn one night to tell him that Jack Kelly kissed David Jacobs in a quiet ally when he thought they were alone, he finds himself grinning like an idiot and intertwining his fingers with Race's. When he kisses Race's cheek, Race knows he's happy. And maybe that night Race stays with Spot, arms wrapped around each other for a slow night of easy kisses and whispered promises.


End file.
